T.K. gets his wish granted via Make-A-Wish Foundation
Transcript Nicole: "It was August 25, when T.K. was in the hospital room, struggling through the battle against Spina Bifida. His mother, Sylvia, decided that he needed to take his mind off his illness and decide what is the one thing he would want most after a close friend of hers recommended a charity which granted the children with terminal life-threatening illnesses called Make-A-Wish Foundation." see little T.K., age 2 1/2, in his room playing with his Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, Perry the Platypus, Lots-O-Huggin' Bear, Tigger, Bambi, Kermit, Sulley, Duffy Bear, Donald Duck, Simba, Pluto, Olaf, Dumbo and Goofy plushies Sylvia: "T.K., what is one wish you would want to come true, sweetie?" T.K.: "Wanna go Disney World..." (T.K. hugs his Mickey Mouse plush) T.K.: "So I can see Mickey Mouse! My birfday!" see a stack of Disney Sing-A-Long Songs DVD's (Campout at Walt Disney World, Beach Party at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Fun, Happy Haunting and Flik's Musical Adventure) next to a TV set Sylvia: "I'll see what the Fairy Godmother can do, darling." comes into T.K.'s room Corey: "Hi, T.K., how are you doing, little brother?" smiles at Corey Cut to: talks to Chris about T.K.'s wish and they contact a charity organization called Make-A-Wish Sylvia: "Hello, this is Sylvia Balkov. I would like to refer a child who has a life-threatening illness." Caller: "What is the child's name and age?" Sylvia: "T.K., short for Tyler Keith, and he is 2 1/2 years old." Caller: "What is T.K.'s illness, ma'am?" Sylvia: "He has had Spina bifida since he was born, and he still has it." Caller: "What is T.K.'s wish, ma'am?" Sylvia: "To go to Walt Disney World for his 3rd birthday to Meet Mickey Mouse." Caller: "Do you have health insurance?" Sylvia: "Yes, I do, we're covered by Kaiser Permanente." Caller: "What is the doctor's name?" Sylvia: "Dr. Dalton Smith, you can contact him at (307)-555-9987." Caller: "your relationship with T.K.?" Sylvia: "I'm his mother," '''Nicole: "T.K.'s wish and diagnosis story was shown on wish(dot)org and people everywhere began to read his story. Donations began rising and pouring in like crazy." Checking with the Doctor Dr. Dalton Smith: "T.K., the fairy godmother told me you wish to meet Mickey Mouse for your birthday at Walt Disney World, is that correct?" T.K.: "Uh-huh." Dr. Dalton Smith: "I love Mickey Mouse. He's my favorite. Let's see how you're doing." 2 days later, the wish granters from Make-A-Wish Foundation arrive with a limousine Duncan: "Mom, Dad, look! A big black, fancy car parked outside our house!" Lisa: "What's a car doing outside, mommy?" Sylvia: "Oh, those must be the people from Make-A-Wish Foundation." Corey: "What's going on, mom?" Sylvia: "Hi, I'm Sylvia Balkov, T.K.'s mother, how are you?" Send-Off Party for T.K. see a Mickey Mouse cake, some cupcakes, chips, dip, candy, a send-off bucket filled with crayons, markers, a play pack, an Official Walt Disney World autograph book with pen, coloring books and a chalk board and neighbors are gathered at the Balkov residence neighbor, Mrs. Rice presents T.K. a Mickey Mouse Canvas Tote opens the Mickey Mouse Canvas Tote and gasps in delight to see what is inside the tote T.K.: "Mommy, Mommy!" approaches T.K. T.K.: "Lookit, Mommy!" takes a look inside the tote Sylvia: "Oh, my goodness, what is this?" The Balkov Family goes to Walt Disney World Chris: "Everybody in the big fancy car, kids!" gets in the limousine first, helping T.K. in and Judy climb in, followed by Duncan and Kyle Angie, Eliza, Yasmin and Jessie hop into the limousine, followed by Sylvia and Chris Sylvia: "Let's get you into your car seat, T.K., everyone else in your booster seats." nurse, Kelsey, walks into the limousine as well Arriving at the airport is in his wheel chair Boarding the Airplane takes T.K. and sits him next to her and Corey Pre-Arrival to their Destination [The Balkov family disembarks the train and find Give Kids the World ''greeters holding a sign that reads, "Welcome T.K. Balkov"] GKTW greeter #1: "You must be T.K., am I right?" T.K.: "Yes." GKTW greeter #2: "I'll take you and your family first go get their bags and your daddy will rent a car to take you over to your vacation spot. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?" T.K.: "Yes." GKTW greeter #1: "At Give Kids the World Village, the staff will be right there when you need them 24 hours a day, and they have everything what you are looking for, like ice cream for instance. Do you like ice cream, T.K.?" T.K.: "Yes, I like ice cream." Arriving at Give Kids the World Village Tour guide: "you will be staying in a 2 bedroom villa, complete with a full kitchen and a living room." Lisa: "Wow, it's like stepping into a storybook!" guide points at the villa where T.K. and his family will be staying tour guide: "Now I'm going to show you Marc's Dino Putt, named after Marc McConnell, a kid who came to Give Kids the World. Marc's Dino Putt...is a 7-hole putt golf course donated by Universal Studios Orlando." Duncan: "Cool!" tour guide leads the family over to Marc's Dino Putt Chris: "Look at that, guys." Sylvia: "Wow, it's so amazing. Duncan, Corey, kids, look over there." Yasmin/Eliza/Corey/Lisa/Duncan: "Cool!" Kyle/Kim/Angie/Judy/Jessie: "Wow!" T.K.: "Ooh!" points at the cheery colorful dinosaur statues Tour guide: "Now I'm going to take you to Amberville...and then we'll take you to the Caring Center, the Castle of Miracles and the Ice Cream Palace." Sylvia: "See, T.K.? This is the Ice Cream Palace, and that is the Castle of Miracles..." smiles in delight Sylvia: "And that over there, sweetie, is the Caring Center..." '''One hour later' Tour guide: "That's all I have for you folks. If you have any questions, come see me. God bless your heart, little T.K." At the village bedroom Balkov Family enter the villa bedroom to find a black collapsible cooler filled with goodies, including chocolates, assorted snacks, assorted sodas and crispy rice treats Corey: "Wow! Is that for us?" finds a card next to the goodie-filled cooler and it reads, "Enjoy --Love, the Rice Family" Day 1 Ashley's Art Corner Disney Magic Kingdom Chris: "Here we are at the Magic Kingdom, everyone." is seen wearing a Give Kids the World button Sylvia: "What shall we do first?" T.K.: "Dumbo!" the Balkov meet Mickey Mouse Sylvia: "Look, T.K., it's Mickey Mouse!" The World's Largest Candy Land Party Day 2 Disney Character Photos Disney Animal Kingdom Mayor Clayton's Hare-Raising Halloween Party Day 3 Nickelodeon Character Photos Universal Studio Orlando Fishing with Mike Mayor Clayton's Birthday Party Day 4 Horse and Pony Rides Disney's Hollywood Studios Village Idol Day 5 Disney Character Photos Epcot Winter Wonderland Festivities Day 6 Universal Character Photos Universal Island of Adventure Sylvia: "T.K., look! It's the Cat in the Hat with Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Ms. Merry's Enchanted Tea Party Pirates and Princesses Party Nicole: "That day came T.K.'s 3rd birthday." is in his Mickey Mouse costume and carrying his Mickey Mouse plush Clayton, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Ms Merry, Santa Claus, Goofy, Pluto, along with T.K.'s family Nurse Kelsey: "T.K., we have a surprise for you, sweetie." follows Nurse Kelsey Yasmin/Jessie/Eliza/Corey/Duncan/Kyle/Lisa/Kim/Angie/Judy: "Surprise! Happy Birthday, T.K.!" Sylvia: "Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Chris: "Happy Birthday, sport." Yasmin: "Like, make a wish, T.K.!" Mouse hugs T.K. Day 7 Horse and Pony Rides is holding his autograph book with a signed autograph by Mickey: "Happy Birthday, T.K.! Love, Mickey Mouse" Sylvia: "Who's ready for pony rides?" Sea World Big Splash Bash Coming Home Nicole: "Although the trip was over, little T.K. still talks about the fun and magical week he and his family had at Walt Disney World. And his wish story received national attention." see an NBC News reporter interviewing T.K., Chris and Sylvia on TV Category:Make-A-Wish Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts